


Chaste

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Romance, Asexuality, F/M, Innocent Intimacy, Representation Matters, ace - Freeform, ace romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first Strange Magic fic of 2016, I thought I'd share this little 100-word tribute to the idea of Marianne and Bog in an asexual romantic relationship. If sex can exist without love, love can exist without sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

Despite Marianne's longstanding desire to bring their kingdoms together, when she and Bog were in private, barriers were still very important to both of them.

It took weeks for them to kiss again after their confession-song. Months after that for the kisses to become more intimate than a light contact between lips. Even a year later, despite rampant speculation from their subjects, their physical intimacy was still technically innocent.

They would hold hands, and they would put their arms around each other, and they would kiss, and they were both happy with that.

There was no need for more.


End file.
